


Lore Notes: Chapter 4

by Voicefullofmoney



Series: Balance: Dragon Age Lore Notes [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voicefullofmoney/pseuds/Voicefullofmoney
Series: Balance: Dragon Age Lore Notes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889605
Kudos: 1





	Lore Notes: Chapter 4

-Archon: The mage-ruler of the Tevinter Imperium and the head of the Magisterium. Once in power, an Archon rules either until his death or until he voluntarily steps down. The Archon chooses his successor, or (in the case of a sudden death or loss of power) a new Archon is elected by the Magisters. 

-Orlais: The Orlesian Empire, also simply known as Orlais, is the largest and most powerful nation in Thedas. It’s capital city, Val Royeaux, serves as the Andrastian Chantry’s seat of power and is the home of the Chantry’s leader, the Divine. It is located to the West of Ferelden and to the Southwest of Tevinter. 

-Slavery in Tevinter: Slavery is both legal and common in Tevinter. The vast majority of slaves in Tevinter are elves, though it is not illegal for an elf to be free or for a human to become enslaved. Noble households tend to own large numbers of slaves, and Tevinter has a thriving market for imported (aka: kidnapped) elves. 


End file.
